


Murdoc's Body

by Anonymous



Category: Gorillaz, Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: 2D is just trying his best not to simp, 2doc - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay Murdoc Niccals, Horror, I gave Noodle a clown gf, I have a few regrets, I'm so sorry, Lesbian Noodle, M/M, MCD is temporary, Oops I made Murdoc into a femboy, Probably gonna be gorey, Sad Murdoc Niccals, They're still a band btw, Very OOC, niccalpot, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Murdoc didn't always look this rough.-----------------------------------------Basically Jennifer's body but it's Gorillaz, because I love them both and decided to combine them I guess.
Relationships: Del/Russel Hobbs, Murdoc Niccals & Noodle, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Noodle & Stuart "2D" Pot, Noodle (Gorillaz)/Original Female Character(s), Paula Cracker/Stuart "2D" Pot, Russel Hobbs & Murdoc Niccals, Russel Hobbs & Noodle, Russel Hobbs & Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO UH  
> hi, this is a Jennifer's body AU of 2Doc :') sorry in advance. I just got an idea and wanted to put it somewhere even though i'm a fucking terrible writer.
> 
> ANYWAYS, they're still British they just live in america. This is set in a highschool so they're teens. Murdoc is extremely out of character so sorry about that.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -implied underage sex  
> -underage drinking  
> -implied abuse  
> -fire????
> 
> Also I don't proofread so sorry again.

Nobody expected Murdoc Niccals, the coolest of the stereotypical cool guys, to even associate with someone like Stuart '2D' Pot, it was just weird. Sure, highschool cliches weren't realistic, but that didn't stop them from being the nerd and the jock, intertwined in an unlikely friendship in the eyes of their peers, then again, those perceptions of them didn't matter after knowing each other for so long. 

They were both outcasts in one way or another, and that's what led them here. Ever since they were kids, they'd been close, and now after being through so much together, they were closer. Not many people were lucky enough to have been able to keep their childhood friends, but thankfully for 2D, he still had Murdoc to brighten up his boring life, bringing a spark that he couldn't find in anybody else.

2D always thought, 'sandbox love never dies', as he watched murdoc twirl a flag pole in the centre of the hall, surrounded by the rest of the cheerleading squad. The older boy winked at his friend, smirking as he continued the routine, and 2D waved wildly from the seats at the side. He was caught up giggling and admiring murdoc in his prime before he felt Noodle tapping his shoulder rapidly. 

Whipping around to face her, he stammered in surprise at her amused expression "w-what's funny?"

She grinned at him somewhat deviously and gestured towards the green-skinned boy (who was currently holding 2 girls in his hands, their feet pressing into his palms, that's what happens when you're the only male cheerleader). She almost snorted as she declared "You are totally homo-gay."

2D stared at her in shock, feeling almost scandalised by the accusation. He began to fidget and shook his head almost frantically as he rushed out "No! Muds and I are best mates! Plus I have Paula!" Noodle only laughed more.

She began to wave and squeal annoyingly in a poor imitation of the blue haired boy's previous behaviour, resuming her somewhat hysterical laughter once she'd finished with her mocking little performance. In response, 2D shook his head, rolling his eyes (though it was hard to tell if you weren't looking at his expression closely), and folding his arms childishly, pouting as he waited for the pep rally to finally come to a close. 

Pep rallies really weren't 'his thing', and nobody expected them to be, hence why it was so obvious when he showed up and got genuinely invested. To tell the truth though, he could care less about school spirit, and only truly cared about supporting who'd practically become his favourite person (after Paula though, because he fancies Paula, doesn't he?) Murdoc Niccals.

Murdoc was interesting to say the least. He looked odd, and his personality certainly matched, with his green-tinted skin, sharp teeth and mismatched eyes, you'd probably view him as a freak of sorts, but he was the more lucky of the two. People thought his red eye was cool, and that the unique anatomy of his mouth was intimidating, and that his green skin made him recognisable from miles away. People thought he was hot, and 2D really couldn't disagree.

However, even if and Murdoc were close, 2D was much less fortunate. Blue hair and black eyes were cool among the gothic kids, but the rest of the cliques weren't so open to it, especially after finding out how they'd been caused. They called him a lot of things, pushed him around, slammed his face into desks when his eyes were white, but Murdoc was always there to help him out. People listened to Murdoc. People were scared of him.

It just proved that they were close, and 2D appreciated that to the point of creating a routine, which is why he was standing by his locker, waiting for his shorter friend to appear beside him.

Once he'd grabbed his bag, he slammed the dented door of his locker closed, and flinched, yelping in surprise at the seemingly sudden appearance of Murdoc. 

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he opened his own locker.

"Hi murdoc, you startled me a bit there, sorry" 2D began to fidget, tapping his fingers together and rubbing them along his palms nervously. "You were great today!"

"I know" The other teen grinned as he scrutinized his reflection in the small mirror he'd stuck to his locker door. He frowned and reached up to his hair, running his fingrs through it a few times before moving onto the next thing. Pulling out a tube of peach-coloured lip gloss, he twisted it open with a 'pop', applying it to his lips and smacking them together a bit before he decided he'd been efficiently touched up.

2D just stared, both flustered and fascinated as Murdoc closed the door, looking up at him, smiling.

"Right" he moved to lean against the lockers, and gestured between himself and the taller male "You and I are going out tonight, cos I heard that there's a new band playing at Melody Lane, and the singer is apparently a real pretty fellow."

The blue haired male just nodded in response, happy to see his friend so excited. The cheeleader then reached towards his collarbone and lifted up the edge of his necklace, placing the inverted crucifix pendant between his jagged teeth and tapping it against them absentmindedly. He looked Stuart up and down as be did, smirking before he placed the charm against his newly glossy lips.

"Wear something cute tonight, okay?" He instructed, before he left with a wink and a wave, proceeding to playfully swing his arms by his sides and make his way to the exit. 2D just sighed as he watched him leave, Smiling softly to himself as he too, began to make his way home.

A few hours later, 2D was still smiling to himself, albeit now more broadly, contrasting harshly with the disapproving glare his girlfriend was giving him. Adjusting his shirt slightly and fiddling with the buttons, he perfected his outfit before turning around to display it proudly.

"Ta-da!" 

Paula's glare didn't soften as she frowned at him from the bed, her eyes scanning his body before she folded her arms and shook her head, like a disappointed mother who was tired of parenting as a whole.

"Stu, darling, you know I love you, but you can't go out looking like that" She gestured to him before retreating slightly when she watched his face fall, and shoulders hunch self consciously. 

"But it's my rock and roll look..." He whined, like a petulant toddler. Paula's glare seemed to grow weaker until she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Look Stu, You look great but just...button up your shirt a bit, yeah? You don't want to look like a slag."

The blue haired boy's expression immediately brightened. He completely disregarded what she'd said, rather than buttoning his shirt, he chose to ramble.

"I don't! Cos Mudz said to wear something cute, and in murdoc-speak, cute means I can show off my chest and maybe legs, but not the ass, cos that's his thing, you know?" He grinned as he finished speaking, seemingly happy with his explanation despite Paula's confused stare.

"Kinda freaky for you to look into it so much"

"No! I just kinda know what it means, Mudz and I are best mates!" The dark haired girl only grew more frustrated, watching irritatedly as her boyfriend grinned, showing off the gap where his front teeth should have been.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you friends?"

2D frowned and bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to explain their relationship. Sure, it was simple to say that they were friends but god it was so much deeper than that. "Well me and Mudz have a lot in common!" That was a lie, really. The only thing they really had in common was trauma and musical ability, and aside from that, their personalities clashed harshly, though that didn't stop them from caring about each other deeply.

Paula could tell that 2D knew that wasn't true just as much as she did. "No, you don't" she said, and 2D sighed in response, knowing deep down that she was right.

"It doesn't matter, we care about each other" He smiled at her before a surprised expression overtook his features. "Oh! I think he's here-"

He was cut off by the faint ring of the doorbell as His girlfriend stared dumbfounded.  
"Okay. You can't deny that that was creepy." However Stuart payed her no mind, instead opting to rush down the stairs and let his friend in.

Twisting the brass handle, he swung the door open, revealing his olive skinned friend in an outfit that would be considered slutty if he wasn't Murdoc Niccals. A tight leather jacket was covering his arms, the buttons left open to show a striking red crop top, the scarlet shade constrasting hard with his skin tone. Looking further down would reveal his black short-shorts layered over a pair of dark fishnets, which led into his favourite pair of heeled boots. His face was no less put together than his outfit when you looked up, his eyes were clearly outlined with smudged out eyeliner, with glittery red eyeshadow smeared over the lids, matching his lips and shirt perfectly.

This led to 2D trying not to blush as he looked down at his much plainer outfit, suddenly feeling underdressed, despite his several layers. He had a pale purple button up, over a loose black tank top, tucked into a pair of worn-out black skinny jeans, which were almost as tattered as his chequered vans.

Looking back up, his ebony eyes met a pair mismatched hazel and red ones, bringing his attention back to Murdoc.

"Hi! Wasn't sure when you were gonna get here, Mudz"

"Well I'm here aren't I? Oh! hi Paula" he received a grunt in response, but he took that as an acknowledgement rather than pressing further. The last time he'd tried to hold a conversation with the girl, it had ended with the two of them fighting over a six pack of beer, with murdoc stood on the table, and Paula about to hit him with a chair, but he'd rather not think of that, so he shrugged off the memory "Right! Are you ready to get going?"

"Yep! You look fantastic by the way" 2D laughed, playfully shoving his friend's shoulder "very...colour coordinated!"

"Oh no Dents, you look adorable" He replied, returning the friendly nudge.

"No you do!" 2D stated, nudging again, but this time appearing to catch Murdoc off-guard. 

"Get the fuck off me you cunt!" Before he knew it, he was stumbling backwards into Paula, with a sharp pain blooming from where he'd been shoved. He stared, shocked, at the panicked expression on his friend's face, his eyes wide and lip quivering slightly. Both of their shoulders were rising and falling as they stood in silence, breathing heavily as they tried to recover from the sudden outburst.

After a minute or so, Murdoc cleared his throat awkwardly and looked up at 2D looking as comfident as usual. "Uh...sorry about that, let's go"

2D nodded, albeit still somewhat startled. Murdoc smiled and took his hand, and 2D couldn't help but smile back. Paula, however, was staring worriedly at the two.

"You guys stay safe, okay?"

"We will!" 2D grinned at her, displaying his gap proudly as he gave her an awkward finger gun and closed the door. He turned back to Murdoc who was fishing for something in his pocket, letting go of 2D's hand to check the other. 

After a few seconds of rustling and rummaging, the shorter boy's face lit up as he pulled out a set of dangling, shiny car keys. Although Murdoc looked to be extremely pleased with himself, 2D really couldn't ignore the sickening pit that had formed in his gut. "Mudz please tell me we're not stealing your dad's car, he'll fucking kill you."

Murdoc looked down and closed his hand into a fist around the metallic objects. "I know Dents, he'd probably have my head for the keys alone" He laughed, though it lacked any humour or joy, instead serving to fill the silence as 2D looked at his friend in concern. "But don't you worry your pretty little head about it, I got permission."

2D was sceptical, and rightly so, he knew something wasn't right. "Sure, but you payed the price when you asked, didn't you?" The question was completely rhetorical, and 2D almost felt guilty for pressing about it, especially when Murdoc went quiet.

It took about a minute of silence for Murdoc to speak up once more, but his words didn't soothe his fear for his friend any less. "I don't want to think about that Dee, let's just have fun tonight!" He whined, because deep down he knew that Stu would question him on it, at least as much as he felt he needed to. He was dreading it, but he knew the black-eyed boy would listen to him, he wouldn't pry if Murdoc was uncomfortable. It didn't change the fact that 2D was still staring at Murdoc, with something in his eyes that could only be described as pity. Murdoc didn't want pity. "Please Dents, I'm okay, we can talk about it another time."

He felt like that sufficed to end the topic, as they climbed into the front seats and set off driving down the road.

The journey to Melody Lane was hardly eventful considering it wasn't really a long drive, 2D flipped through radio stations until he found one that was in the middle of a song by 'The Cure' and sure it wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst considering the drive was only ten minutes and Murdoc was humming along. 

They twisted through streets lined with flickering orange street lights and familiar houses until they reached the tiny parking lot in front of their destination. Melody Lane was like a stereotypical eighties diner but in the form of a bar, with flashing LEDs plastered all over the building. In fact, the most interesting thing about the place was probably the sticker toilet below the window in the third stall on the left of the unisex bathrooms.

Nevertheless, they both hopped out of the car, Murdoc beckoning 2D to follow him as the pair hyped themselves up for a fun night. When they entered, Murdoc's first move was to head over to the bar, aquiring several layered shots despite clearly being underage. It wasn't like anybody cared, in a small town like Devil's Kettle, nothing became of anybody, and following that logic, He was totally not going to become an alcoholic.

Meanwhile, as Murdoc loaded the red and blue shots onto a tray, 2D's empty jet black eyes were scanning the room, looking for the band that his friend had dragged him there to see. There he spotted the group hovering around the stage as Murdoc approached him.

"Hey I got us some shots, you might want to drink them quickly though because I heard the colours mix and go all brown." 2D didn't respond, instead choosing to gesture towards the group as Murdoc's eyes widened in excitement. He turned to his friend, grinning. "You know, D, they look like they could use a couple of groupies."

It was obvious that Murdoc was kidding but he still felt anxiety swirling through his blood as they approached the band, he didn't know why, but he still brushed it off as just being jitters or the like. 

"Hey, low shoulder isn't it?"

The man who looked to be the singer nodded. "Yep, I'm surprised people in a nowhere-town like this know about us!"

2D frowned slightly as murdoc just smiled and began to fidget with the hem of his shirt. The blue-haired boy knew it was an act, something to make him look cute and defenseless until they got to the bedroom, or alleyway, same difference. 2D had no problem with this behaviour, really! He didn't, but if he was being honest, seeing Murdoc flirt with so many men sparked an ugly feeling within him that he really didn't want to name.

So, 2D watched bitterly as Murdoc responded. "I saw your page on myspace" He looked the singer up and down "Anyways, you're from like, cities, right?" He received a nod in response. "Cool that you came all the way here!"

The dark haired man nodded, and 2D decided that he really didn't like how smug this guy was. "Yeah" the singer said quite dimsissively "We personally think it's good to visit out fans in the shitty places too!" 

2D was about to protest, after all, these guys had no right to insult their town like that no matter how right they were, but Murdoc shut him up as he giggled. "Wow... That's very admirable" 2D could tell he was just trying to inflate the other guy's ego, and he could also see, that unsurprisingly, it was working.

"Well...uh, We've gotta get set up since we're gonna perform soon but we'll see you later, right?" 

"Of course." Was Murdoc's reply as he smirked, the singer smiling back before they parted ways. He said he was going back to their table, and 2D watched as he downed a shot, sitting down at a chair before striking up conversation with a previous shag. 2D felt extremely awkward in this kind of setting, especially without Murdoc there to guide him.

At first he stood around, fidgeting and fretting as he watched murdoc socialise effortlessly, much too afraid to join the conversation, until he heard snippets of the exchange between the band members behind him.

"That one's totally a virgin." 

2D stopped fiddling with his collar and began to eavesdrop more deliberately now that he was intruiged, were they talking about him?

"Who? The skinny emo one?"

He looked down at himself and became somewhat confused, he wasn't an emo, was he?

"No! The short one, with that makeup? He was clearly trying too hard."

Oh. So it was Murdoc they meant, and although 2D was happy they weren't making fun of him, making fun of his closest friend was certainly not any better if not worse. So, this led to 2D trying to muster up enough confidence to approach before he finally turned around and said nervously if not frustrated

"Hey! My friend's sex life is none of your fucking business, got that?" 

They stared at him, astonished before the singer's face morphed from shock into a condescending grin. "Oh we'll see about that." 

2D was about to protest, absolutely appalled by the way they spoke about Murdoc. Sure, they were probably going to shag in the toilets or something along those lines, and 2D didn't care, Seriously!, but even if the band members did want to fuck Murdoc, that gave them no right to act like he was an inexperienced tool. 

However, before any words could leave his lips, The band were onstage, and Murdoc was skipping towards him, clearly somewhat tipsy. Without warning, he slipped his hand around 2D's and turned to him with with fond expression, which 2D was glad to return. Despite the fact that the crowded area was overheated and their hands were clammy, their grips didn't loosen.

The band were playing their song, and Murdoc was swaying with the music. 2D couldn't care less about whatever song they were playingb, though, because his eyes were focused on the boy beside him. Murdoc was prettier than any frontman he'd ever seen, despite his unconventional looks, he was just so happy and carefree in that moment, with the guitar ringing through the air, and singer's voice through the microphone. 2D couldn't help but feel entranced.

Until the fire started that is.

At first he hadn't even noticed what was going on, it was just a flicker in the corner of his eye, a tiny spark that he wouldn't think to glance at twice, after all, his eyesight certainly wasn't the best. It didn't matter though, because before he knew it, the spark was bursting into a flame, and the flame was consuming the wires, then the ceiling, and it was headed towards the bar. 

2D's mind was filled with panic and fear was thrumming through his veins, pure and uncut. He could feel his hands shake as he grabbed Murdoc's arm and tried to rush through the crowd. An explosion of broken glass set off more distress as the sound of the crackling flames, thuds of feet, and screams grew deafening. 2D could feel the beginnings of a headache blooming in his temples but he knew that he had to get himself out as well as the dazed boy in his grasp.

The exit was clearly blocked off and 2D was trying to think of something, anything. Murdoc was clearly in a state of shock, with glazed, unfocused eyes, and shaky limbs. He was unsteady and completely absent, which only made Stuart feel an even more urgent need to escape.

The smoke began to pile, thickening the air as the fire licked at 2D's body. Everything was burning and the heat was growing to be unbearable and he didn't want to die, he didn't want murdoc to die, and then he remembered.

The window in the bathroom.

His grip on Murdoc's arm tightened as he tried to weave his way through the hoards of terrified people. Wincing, he dragged Murdoc to the door, crying out when he grabbed the handle only for it to burn into his palm. He bit his lip, and lifted a leg, kicking it open forcefully before running inside.

The bathroom was yet to be affected by the fire, but 2D knew that wouldn't last, and so he sprinted to the stall of the sticker toilet, pulling his friend along before urging him to stand on the seat and climb through the open window.

Once Murdoc had successfully escaped, 2D shoved a gangly leg through the frame and clambered through the small space. His hands were shaking and he could feel hot, salty tears in the corners of his eyes, but he was okay. He placed his hands over his eyes, rubbing aggressively and trying to recollect himself as he sighed deeply.

After he'd grown more grounded, he turned to his friend, who was wide eyed and trembling so hard you could have mistaken it for convulsions. 2D gently placed a hand on his shoulder, as if Murdoc was fragile and if his touch wasn't soft enough, he'd shatter.

"Mudz? Are you alright?" He asked, a concerned expression etched into his features.

"I-I'm sorry." Murdoc stammered in return, looking teary and distressed, 2D just wanted to hug him but he was afraid he'd frighten him with too much contact.

"Murdoc you don't need to be sorry, this isn't your fault in the slightest. Plus, i'm alive, you're alive, what's there to apologise for?" He smiled comfortingly as Murdoc breathed deeply, his shoulders sagging as he calmed down slightly.

"I s'pose you're right." The shorter of the two replied, shrugging slightly as he sat on the curb of the parking lot. 2D joined him, Murdoc taking this as an invitation to lean against his shoulder as he shakily lit a cigarette.

"Do you want one?"

"No thanks, I think i've inhaled enough smoke today."

This made Murdoc shrink into himself and 2D felt stupid, God, why did he think that would be a good thing to say? Now they were sat in silence, the only things heard aside from the shrieking from thr building was an occasional sigh, or a puff of the cigarette.

Until "woah! I'm glad you made it out!"

Murdoc looked up at the singer and nodded slightly. "Yeah...we uh....we did."

"Nice, but uh, it seems pretty cold out, do you guys wanna head somewhere safer?"

2D cut in, frowning sceptically "like where?"

"My van."

2D scoffed loudly "Mate, you're a bloody idiot if you think we're going to your va-"

"Sure"

The blue haired boy whipped around to face Murdoc, somewhat shocked. "Mudz, no. Are you insane?"

Murdoc shrugged and the singer just smiled in an overly friendly way that sent a shiver down 2D's spine.

"Right! Let's be on our way, cos I wanna be somewhere safe, and for me, that's my van."

Murdoc nodded, taking the singer's hand as he hoisted himself up and followed him sluggishly towards the vehicle. 2D felt panic surge through him, though, as he tried to take Murdoc's other hand, in hopes of dragging him away from this creep.

Please, they just got out of a fire, couldn't they get a break?

But he could only watch as Murdoc was dragged away, sitting on the floor of the van, petrified with his knees to his chest. He looked into 2D's eyes and the tall boy felt fear gripping his stomach and twisting it into a knot. He was terrified, but his legs felt like lead and he couldn't stop the singer as he slid the door closed, stealing Murdoc away from his view.

The singer shrugged and smiled as he made his way over to the driver's seat, and 2D could only watch helplessly, feeling angered by the condescending expression thrown his way, because as he watched those doors close on his closest friend's frightened face, he knew something horrible was going to happen.


	2. Well there goes Sunday dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IHUIHUUUGYUHIHMNNNN THIS IS SO BAD. THERE ARE PROBABLY TYPOS. ANYWAYS MY FRIEND @coolfirelrl ON INSTA DREW A CUTE LIL FANART DOODLE THING AND I LOVE IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> -blood  
> -gore  
> -r/pe mentions  
> -s e x  
> -more fire related stuff????  
> -drugs

"What do you want Paula?" 2D groaned, he really wasn't in a good mood. Murdoc hadn't answered his phone, and it was already three in the morning. He'd stopped by his house an hour ago and nobody came to the door, which didn't settle his nerves any further, so yeah, he was on a bit of a short fuse, sue him.

"Jesus Christ Stu, calm down, I just want to see if you're okay!" She sounded upset and tge blue haired boy couldn't help but feel guilt tug at his stomach. Sure, he was anxious, terrified even, but he didn't have any right to take it out on Paula. He sighed, tapping each finger against his thumb and pacing around his bed.

"Yeah" he pauses, sitting himself down on his bed, the mattress creaking continuously as he bounced his leg nervously. Running a hand down his face, he squeezes his eyes shut and blurts "Melody lane burnt down!"

"MELODY LANE BURNT DOWN?!" 2D flinched and held the phone away from his ear, wincing at the volume.

"Flippin' 'ecc Paula!" He shouts, startled by her shout. He faintly hears her sigh on the other end.

"Sorry, Stu, But fucking hell that's....crazy to think about I guess? Not like much goes on here." After a few seconds of quiet, and the constant squeak of the springs in 2D's mattress, Paula spoke up softly. "You're not hurt right? You seem off."

2D furrowed his eyebrows, rocking back and forth. He knew his girlfriend wasn't the fondest of Murdoc, but she had a heart, she'd understand. His thoughts continued to drift towards his friend's disappearance, God, why didn't he try harder? He knew going to the van was a bad idea, this was all his fault-

"Stu?"

He jumps, snapping out of his own head for a moment to reply. "No, uh, I'm alright, really, just worried about Murdoc." He grew quieter as he spoke, any mention of the green skinned boy making his stomach tie itself in knots and his chest tighten with the essence of fear.

Paula didn't seem to pick up on this, however, as she began to grumble loudly. "Stu, can't you stop obsessing over him for five minutes? I'm your girlfriend, why is he always more important?" He could hear the annoyance laced in her tone, her frustration growing apparent "I know you're friends and all, but you've spent all night with him, just listen to me for once, for the love of god."

2D frowned, finding himself quite angered by her response. Why was it any of her business how he felt? He'd been through something traumatic and she really wasn't helping. Nevertheless, he responded "Paula I saw him get in a van, with some blokes we don't know, and he's not back, can you stop being so bloody spiteful for once?"

His words didn't seem to change her mind. "Darling, you need to calm down." He was about to protest, appalled by the notion that he was overreacting. Murdoc could be dead for all he knew, and this was how she chose to respond. He opened his mouth to speaj before he was cut off "They've probably just been fucking or something, you know Murdoc's a bit of a slag." 

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"Stop whining, will you?!" She yelled "You're being irrational, alright? The whole reason he went was probably for a shag, you know him!"

2D felt tears of frustration begin to build up as Paula patronised him further. "I know! I do! But...I think he's in danger, I can feel it, something... Something's fucked, and i don't know if he's okay and-" he sped up, frantically rushing his words out until 

"Did you get the model?"

"What?"

"Of the van?"

He tried to think for a second, her overly calm tone not fully registering in his somewhat hysterical state. "Oh christ! Well I don't know Paula, an 89-Rapist?"

Before the dark haired girl could reply, though, a creak echoed throughout 2D's house. They both stopped, frightened by the sound. The silence was deafening until it was broken by another and 2D's exclamation of "Flippin' 'ecc! Someone's here!" 

He hung up as a high pitched 'beep!' Rang through the air. Any anber he'd previously felt was forced out by a bone shaking fear. He shakily stood up, trying to remain as quiet as possible as he exited his room, suddenly feeling much less secure. He began to walk down the stairs as he rummaged around in his pocket for his switchblade, triumphantly holding it up as it glinted in the dimmed moonlight.

Feeling semi-reassured, he continued his descent until he reached the hallway. He wrapped a shaky hand around the door's handle, squeezing his eyes shut as he opened it. With a loud creak, and a gust of cool air against his face, he opened his eyes to see...nothing. Whipping his head from side to side, he was still met with no obvious threats, and so he stepped out of the cold night air and back into his house as he shut the door behind him.

Safer, he sighed in relief, until another sound cut through the quiet. He paused, listening more closely to a 'drip drip drip' resonating from the kitchen's tap. He felt his nerves begin to stir and scramble once more as he approached it, biting his lip as he twisted the metal, silencing the annoying sound. Once it stopped, he smiled to himself, turning around to go back to his room.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be for a while, because the sight he was met with was more than enough to stop him, dead in his tracks.

Before him was Murdoc, pale and sickly in the cold lighting streaming from the window. His clothes were torn, his jacket hanging halfway down his arms and shirt dangling in shreds. The dishevelled appearance of his garments, though, wasn't the most notable thing about his current state. 

Dripping from each thread was blood, thick and scarlet, colliding with the kitchen tiles and forming a pool below the boy. The scent of it was coppery and thick, and trying to breathe it in was like swallowing pennies. 2D couldn't handle it, gagging as he stumbled back.

Murdoc remained still, with gaping wounds in his chest, the thick skin cut to reveal strings of muscle that really shouldn't have been exposed. They looked like holes sliced in silicon and 2D felt his hands begin to shake as he took a step forward, oraying that this wasn't his friend's corpse, hung up in front of him. He hoped it was a sick joke, almost as sick as he felt as he whispered "M-Murdoc?" 

He received no response, which only fed the fear swirling in his gut. He felt his terror form clawed hands which scratched and scraped at his mind, crushing his lungs and thrashing his bones. "Mudz....?" If it was possible, he got quieter, his tone more childish, oblivious even. He didn't want Murdoc to be dead. He couldn't be dead! He was fine a few hours ago, he was smiling, and they were together, and oh god this was his fault, murdoc was dead and he was to blame-

But his thoughts cut themselves off when he saw his friend's face twitch, his head lifting to meet his eyes. With his blood-soaked hair no longer obscuring his splattered visage, 2D could see it clearly as his smudged lips curled into a sickeningly wide grin. 2D was about to question him, what the fuck happened to put him in this state? Unfortunately, though, Murdoc was already swerving the other way, walking away from him (or rather, stumbling). He fell to his knees by the fridge, throwing the door open with more force than necessary.

He grunted and groaned as he tore through it's contents, throwing a variety of food on the floor until he came across a packet of steaks. 2D stared, confused and scared as he watched his friend rip it open with his teeth, growling as he sank the sharp points into the raw meat. He gagged once more, his throat tightening as he took a few cautious steps towards this monstrous version of murdoc.

"Uh...M-Mudz, I wasn't s-supposed to c-cook that until sunday-" He stammered, suddenly interrupted by a noise that would never stop echoing through his skull for as long as he lived. A sharp pain rang through his temples and he yelped as an inhumane screech rang out, It was a high, whistling squeal as well as a deep groan and it was anything but normal. Thankfully, the animalistic, pain-filled sound stopped as Murdoc began to cough and gargle.

He choked as a thick, black goo bubbled from his lips. The blue haired boy scrambled to get away from it as it seeped onto the floor in a shining ebony pool. It was like looking into a pit as it expanded over the linoleum, Murdoc continuing to spit and sputter until the sickening sounds died off.

To make matters more bizarre, it moved. A ripple of spikes flew through it, jagged and dark. 2D's mind was screaming at him to leave as his skin burned with horror, but this was Murdoc, who clearly needed some sort of help because if this didn't prove that something was wrong then he didn't know what did.

On the other hand, he was being shoved against the countertop before he could open his mouth. He gulped, because although Murdoc was much shorter than him, he was more than intimidating as he forced 2D's back into the edge of the surface behind him. There was a pain spreading from the blue-haired boy's spine as he winced, Murdoc only grinning wider as he exposed his pointed teeth.

Suddenly, he sank them into 2D's shoulder. 

The taller boy shrieked, pained, as red beads formed in the pierced curves now carved into his flesh. Murdoc wiped his mouth, licking his lips as he leaned in, holding 2D more softly, almost like an embrace as the boy sobbed in fear, flinching at every movement. There were tears forming flaming tears down his pale face as his lips quivered and he felt Murdoc's breath against his ear.

"Are you afraid?"

The whisper was pathetic and crackled, and 2D still nodded, shaking with such intensity that it was hard to tell if the action was even intentional. In response, Murdoc smiled. 2D was sick of the smiles, how could he think the time was right for such an expression? When he shows up looking half dead and ready to attack?

2D didn't get a chance to voice his frustrations. This was because Murdoc was already gone. He was too caught up in his fear and frustration that he hadn't noticed the lack of pressure forcing his arms down. Nevertheless he was relieved to be free.

That was, until the situation truly weighed down on him. He painfully fell to his knees, the joints thumping against the hard floor as trembling hands came to cup his mouth. He sobbed , hard, wailing and gasping as his panic ran its course, the tears still orssent even afterwards. He looked at the mess of a kitchen with salty droplets obscuring his already terrible vision and another sob left his lips.

He cried for the next three hours, scrubbing the linoleum and mourning the loss of his closest friend.

Until the next day, because Murdoc was there, peppy as ever.

2D had to rub his eyes at first, unsure of whether or not his grief was making him hallucinate, but no, because Murdoc was stood before him, alive and well. He would have thought that his experiences the night before were brought on by his anxiety and scrambled brain, but he had a sore bitemark still punctured into his shoulder to validate them.

He didn't blink when his green skinned friend sat beside him, too busy staring, analysing him, just for some proof that the monster from the previous night really was Murdoc, but alas, he stopped, empty handed. Murdoc was chewing a pen cap as he turned to face 2D, prompted to by the feeling of two jade eyes burning into his skull.

"What's up with you?"

Dumbfounded and caught off guard by the casual question, he lifted his hands. The black gunk had merged with the blood and seeped into the creases of his fingernails. He showed them off almost aggressively as Murdoc stared at them disgusted.

"Jesus that's grimey, want me to clean them for you?" He offerd, clearly oblivious. He was met with silence, and fearing that 2D was upset with him, he added on "I can paint them too if you like"

2D stuttered, trying to ask 'what the fuck was last night all about?'. He knew it was real, he'd spent hours on his knees trying to clean the mess from the floor, sobbing as he did so. He figured he deserved an explanation, bug he was interrupted when their Teacher walked in, with a solemn expression that made 2D feel uneasy. When he got to the front of the classroom, he cleared his throat loudly, drawing attention to himself as he began.

"So as I'm sure many of you are aware, a tragedy has struck." He stated dramatically, and Murdoc scoffed. 2D couldn't blame him, he'd hardly call melody lane's demise a tragedy, most of the people in there were scumbags anyway. "And today, we mourn the loss of one of our beloved Geography professors, Mrs Fisher."

"No way! Fisher ate shit?" Murdoc giggled quietly and 2D frowned. Sure, she was clearly an alcoholic, and an absolute bitch, but she really didn't deserve to die, not in such a painful way.

"People died Murdoc."

"So? People die all the time, Dents, 's just how it is." The other boy shrugged, returning to chewing on his pen's lid in a way that was far too casual to be normal. 2D wasn't quick to annoyance, but Murdoc's unusual behaviour was continuing to confuse him, and his overly-easy act was getting on his nerves. So, he folded his arms om his desk and hid his face in them, resting his head on the desk as he sighed deeply.

The teacher droned on about how sad the incident was for at least half an hour, and 2D could only think 'tell me about it." Did they honestly think he wanted to relive that? It didn't matter what he wanted though because all of his classmates knew what had happened. All of them knew he was there. Therefore, when the bell rang, sounding out that they were free to go, 2D tried his best to avoid anyone who tried to talk to him.

Until Noodle appeared in front of him, followed by Russel, both of them looking extremely disgruntled. "Where the hell were you last night?! I was calling you and you didn't respond!" Noodle yelled, scrolling through several 'call failed' banners all piled on top of each other.

2D flinched, unsure of why she was so annoyed. He scanned his mind vigourously, trying hard to think of what she was talking about and-oh shit yesterday had been Tuesday. They had rehearsal, and Murdoc and 2D's abscence had ruined it for the others.

"Ah shit, guys I'm so sorry, 's just, you know my memory's not great, and Melody Lane burnt down, and Murdoc was in that van and, Ugh, it's all jumbled up!" He threw his hands up dramatically, clearly exasperated in his brain's lack of cooperation, and Noodle just gave him a sympathetic expression.

"Hey it's alright, we didn't know you were there, are you okay?"

He sighed, somewhat sick of being asked that, but answering nonetheless. "Yeah I'm fine, I feel guilty for even breathing with how mopey everyone's bein', but it's okay" Noodle smiled and patted his shoulder affectionately as Russel frowned behind her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that D, and I don't mean to interrogate, but this doesn't excuse Murdoc slacking again, where was he?"

2D began to fidget, looking around nervously, thankful that Russel wouldn't be able to tell as he tried to defend the dark haired boy. "He uh...well it's hazy, he got into a van with some prettyboy and He-" 2D stops,biting his lip. "I didn't see him after that." 

His shoulders slump, and Russel feels almost guilty for pressing when he looked so dejected, but He was on his last straw with Murdoc. The guy could be a prick sometimes, and even though he started the band, he was replacable. Russel just shrugged though, not wanting to upset 2D further. "Whatever, but if you see him, just tell him that getting fucked shouldn't be more important than our music, it's just not fair"

Noodle then chimed in, looking somewhat troubled. "Toochie, I do like Murdoc, and i know he's your best friend, but Russ is right!" 2D wasn't sure how to respond, somewhat angered by their behaviour. They'd been through something traumatic and they were choosing now to talk of replacements?! "That Ace guy seems nice, and I think Sweaty plays bass? Oh! What about Paula-" 

"That's enough!" She flinches "sorry Noods, but...I just don't want to think of that right now."

"Okay..." She stops, looking to Russel. "Russ, can we go find Greasy?"

The taller boy shrugged "don't see why not." And they were leaving, waving goodbye to the blue haired boy as he walked off, probably trying to find a good bathroom to lock himself in to avoid being questioned any more that day.

Meanwhile, Murdoc was doing much better, skipping happily through the halls as students whispered about his overly joyous demeanor. He really couldn't care less, however, as he sought out someone gullible enough to follow him.

He knew he was a hot piece of ass, and he knew that the closeted jocks would agree. This led him to the football pitch, where Ethan was stood leaning by a fence. The intended target was posed in his usual, totally straight dudebro way, smoking a cigarette as Murdoc approached.

"Hey!"

"Oh! Niccals, what's up? You here for more Mary Jane?"

Murdoc shook his head, smiling widely. "No no, I'm here for you."

He knew the bordering-on-being-a pickup line was stupid, but that didn't matter considering he was wearing his tightest miniskirt and highest cropped hoodie. He could already see the curly-haired boy's eyes drifting up and down his body as he smirked.

"Wow, didn't peg you to be after me, i thought you were with that Tusspot guy."

"Never mind him, you will be pegging me soon." He winked and stuck his tongue out, trying his best to appear unphased by the notion of him and 2D dating. Instead, he bagan to clamber up and over the fence, cursing his tight clothes for the lack of mobility as Ethan followed.

They jumped to the ground and landed in a heap of leaves and dirt. The woods behind the school were like the designated fucking spot, and so that led them to kick through sticks and pebbles on the foresty floor until they reached a good area, like a clearing of sorts.

They didn't waste any time, getting into it quite quickly as Murdoc practically threw Ethan into a tree, his back hitting the bark as he grinned. "Rough. I like it."

"I bet you do." Murdoc smiled, swiftly taking off his hoodie and throwing it to the ground carelessly. He didn't give the other boy much of a chance to admire his body (nipple piercings and all), because he wasn't hesitant to connect their lips quickly, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth.

Ethan groaned and Murdoc suddenly pulled away, wiping his mouth and reinforcing his grip as the taller boy panted and smiled playfully. "Wow, Niccals, didn't expect you to be so assertive-" However he was cut off by his own bloodcurdling shriek as he watched something he'd keep as his final living memory.

Murdoc's jaw was unhinged, opened wider than should have been humanely possible. The skin holding it to his face was torn and tattered, with bloody holes stretched into the flesh. His teeth seemed to grow even more jagged if that was possible, the odd shape of them only becoming more pointed until they looked like needles. 

Ethan could only stare, uselessly hyperventilating as the other boy's eyes seemed to sink, becoming darker, more inhuman, and yet they were quite beautiful. He only thought this, of course, because they were the last thing he saw before Murdoc tore him open.

He clawed at the boy's stomach, laughing as he cried, sobbing and choking on his fear as he watched the other yank his organs out. His intestines were hanging out of the gaping wound, slimy with blood and other fluids. Murdoc didn't care, though, because Ethan was dead, unable to fight him off as he pierced his neck and ripped away the skin.

There were strings of muscle and viscera scattered over himself and the dirt once he was done, his face caked in blood. What remained of Ethan was still pushed up against the tree, now slumped and blank-eyed as Murdoc looked around.

To his left, he saw his once pristine, pastel yellow hoodie, splattered with blood.  
"Oh Murdoc, You really made a mess didn't you?" He laughed to himself "shame, this was new." He gripped it tightly as he strutted in the direction of the town's lake, leaving behind the corpse and feeling much less dead with his demonic cravings satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y u h


	3. Sweaty fucking dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuh this is absolutely terrible and I'm so sorry, it was mostly written at like 3-5am and i don't proof read so it might make literally no sense so if that is the case, my apologies  
> Also sweaty belongs to @coolfirelrl on insta if i haven't said-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> -blood  
> -gore?  
> -uh, sexy times?  
> -talk of drugs and alcoholism

2D didn't think anything could get any worse after the night of the fire, but he was naive, stupid even. Of course, it was reasonable to think things could only get better after witnessing such a tragedy, but then Ethan Macintire's body was discovered next to the school only a day later.

From what he'd heard, the sight had been gruesome. Every time it was described to him, he found himself picturing the corpse, with the intestines strung out, being devoured by forest animals. It was disturbing to think about, so he tried his best not to, others seemed to be managing just fine, so why couldn't he? After all, Murdoc was doing more than okay, appearing to be extremely happy, even after all the recent events.

It was extremely apparent when he arrived to rehearsal the next day, so overly cheery it made the rest of the band want to vomit. He entered noodle's garage, grinning widely, looking almost luminous with the joy he was radiating. He swung his bass from the strap holding it to his back and looked around.

"Hey! Didn't start without me I see." He greeted, winking at them.

Noodle only glared at him in response, land Russel scowled, 2D glancing between them and Murdoc worriedly. Knowing his bandmates, an argument was about to break out, and so, not wanting to get involved, he threw himself into a beanbag beside Greasy and Sweaty.

To be honest, he didn't know them very well, but they were there, and provided a good enough distraction from the scene unfolding before him.

"Of course we didn't! Because you were holding us up!" Noodle shouted, and 2D winced, choosing to strike up conversation with the guitarist's girlfriend instead.

"Hey Greasy! How are you?" The girl turned to face him with a blank expression, and 2D couldn't quite tell if she was looking at him or not, her deep green bangs obscuring her eyes. They sat like that for a few seconds until 2D had a realisation, slapping a hand against his forehead as he cringed. "Right, forgot you don't talk much."

Distantly he could hear Murdoc making some snarky remark in return to the other's criticisms, and so choosing to block out the argument further, he turned to Sweaty instead. It wasn't that he cared less about the band than the others did, he just couldn't bear confrontation, especially when it came to the 'when are we kicking Murdoc out' discussion. It felt like he was being pressured to choose, and so it was always easier to just keep out of it.

"Hey, Sweaty.

"Yeah, hi." The clown-faced boy's voice was extremely gravelly and almost painful for 2D to hear, but then again, what do you expect from such a heavy smoker? His habit was apparent even then as he inhaled from a cigarrette that was dangling between his fingers. Russel didn't like it when people smoked indoors, but it seemed he was tok busy ranting about Murdoc's drinking habit to care.

2D was finding it hard not to jump to the green-skinned boy's defense, but Murdoc could handle himself, right?

"How are you?"

"Oh, just vibing." Sweaty said nonchalantly, not even bothering to face 2D as he glanced upwards, pausing from promoting his onlyfans to watch Murdoc's debate with the rest of the band gleefully, smiling as they started to scream at each other. 2D had of course, been ignoring them intentionally, so he couldn't exactly tell where the discussion was headed, but what he could distinguish was Murdoc's distress.

Deciding to put an end to his neutrality, he marched over, now more willing to provide his shorter friend with some assistance now that things seemed to be escalating.

"Murdoc! If you're not going to put in the effort, you may as well not be here!"

"No, Russ, I can do better-"

"The last time you said that you showed up shitfaced the next day, we can't trust you on your promises by now!" Noodle stated, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot impariently.

Murdoc stammered, glancing between the two of them, looking almost lost. "I know, I know, but things have been rough! I swear on my life I'll try harder. There. Happy?" He said hopefully

"No. Jesus, Murdoc, you keep doing this and you never put in the effort to actually do what you say you will. It's ridiculous, and you know we could replace you with someone else who'd be much more eager." Russel stated, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to avoid Murdoc's eyes, afraid that should he see the distress in them, he'd change his mind.

Murdoc didn't respond to that, and not wanting the others to be upset by the lack of reply, 2D tried to intervene "Guys, of course Muds is committed to the band, he started it!"

"Yeah and he also started showing up drunk and high to any rehearsal he bothered to attend." Russel dictated boredly. Murdoc scoffed and rolled his eyes, folding his arms around his torso in an effort to look menacing, it was almost sad to watch in all honesty. The desperation of it all made it seem more like he was hugging himself.

"Well i'm sober right now!"

"Well that's hardly gonna last! You're a fucking junkie who couldn't give less of a shit about sobriety! Do you seriously think that staying sober foir a few days is an achievement?! You're so childish!" Noodle yelled, seeming to startle everyone in the room, including herself. Her rant seemed almost involuntary, like a burst of anger she'd been holding back, and once she realised the gravity of her words, she wished she'd tried harder to. She slapped a hand over her mouth and Murdoc looked down, his fringe falling over his eyes which were clearly beginning to water and Noodle's face fell. "Oh Murdoc, I didn't mean-"

"Shut it." Was all he said, voice cracking slightly before he stormed out, not even bothering to grab his bass as he left. Noodle was staring at the floor, somewhat ashamed, she knew better than to target Murdoc's more personal insecurities, especially when it would only make them worse. They all knew there were other things he didn't tell them about, and she completely overlooked that.

She was wringing her hands and looked almost pained, 2D could tell she was uncomfortable, and so, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Noods it's alright, you didn't mean it. You're probably just stressed, everyone is with all the death recently!" He chuckled awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood

She nodded miserably. "Yeah, I guess..." She mumbled, before placing her guitar against the wall softly and walking over to the side to sit with her girlfriend who put down her phone to hold the shorter girl. 2D watched as the tall clown whispered something to Noodle, receiving a nod in response.

2D figured she'd asked if she was alright, and that reminded him. "Guys, shouldn't one of us check on Murdoc?"

Russel opened his mouth as if he was going to reply, but stopped himself, his brows furrowing slightly. "I think he can handle himself." He said, sounding somewhat unsure.

2D bit his lip. He was concerned, but he did only seem to make things worse with his previous interventions. Feeling somewhat conflicted, he looked around at the others, mentally debating on whether or not to ask one of them to go instead.

Russel wouldn't, considering how he'd reacted just now, and Noodle was upset with Greasy comforting her, Stuart was too much of a fuck up, so that left- "Sweaty?" 

The pale boy looked up from his phone. "Hm?"

"Would you be willing to maybe check up on Murdoc? You know, just make sure he's alright." 

Sweaty shrugged, standing up from the beanbag in all of his five-foot-four glory and saying his goodbyes before jogging out to look for the green skinned boy who 2D was worried might have ended up drinking on a park bench by this point.

Sighing, he decided to sit where Sweaty had before, resting his elbows on his knees and running a hand through his hair. It was quiet for a while, eerily so, considering that they'd usually be jamming by now.

Noodle then spoke up, breaking the silence suddenly enough for 2D to flinch. "Well that was a fucking disaster."

"You're telling me," Russel replied, sounding exasperated "Coulda gone a lot better."

2D was somewhat annoyed by how little responsibility they were taking, frowning as he cut in. "Yeah, well you shoulda handled it better." He spat, frustration growing quite apparent in his expression.

"Says you!" Noodle snaps, startling Greasy "You didn't care enough to help!"

"Well no! You never listen to what I have to say about Murdoc!"

"Christ, Dee, it's perfectly fair, you're extremely biased." Their back and forth statements were growing louder as they progressed but neither of the, cared enough to stop the escalation.

"Why, because I don't hate him like you two do?" 

"Stu!" The dark haired girl shouts, scandalised. She looked almost hurt, and Russel was watching worriedly. "I don't hate him, I just don't know how to help him!" She looked distressed, her voice wobbling slightly. "I don't want to kick him out."

"Well don't then."

"That's not a solution Stu-" Russel began, bedore he was cut off by a now quite angry 2D.

"Just stop it! We can fix things later, but right now, people have fucking died, I'm scared, and the band is all I've fucking got do distract myself aside from Paula, who treats me like a fucking toddler! Can you just deal with it for now?!"

The other two were somewhat stunned into silence, nodding cautiously.

Meanwhile, Murdoc was doing exactly what 2D had expected. Well, not exactly, he was smoking rather than drinking, but he was still on a park bench, moping. He had his knees drawn to his chest, his hands shaking as he brought the cigarette to his lips.

In his head he was contemplating whether or not to go back for his bass, or go to some bar to force himself to forget Noodle's words.

'Do you seriously think that staying sober foir a few days is an achievement?! '

Really he wished he was drunk, high, or both, but for the sake of his badmates (or former bandmates, he wasn't sure) he decided against it. It didn't matter how upset he was, he just needed to deal with it.

Then Sweaty approached, going unnoticed until he tapped the taller boy's shoulder. Murdoc flinched dramatically, accidentally throwing his cigarette. He'd been too caught up in thought to notice the prescence of the clown.

However, once he'd realised he wasn't in danger, he shuffled to the side, patting the spot next to him. Sweaty stared, confused, before sitting beside him hesitantly. Murdoc sighed, shoulders sagging as Sweaty began to explain himself.

"I hope you know I didn't mean to scare you, It's just that, uh, Dee sent me to see if you were, um, okay? I guess."

Murdoc wanted to laugh at that, almost scoffing. "He's too caring for his own good, truly. Just tell him i'm alright and run along." He made a shooing motion with his hand, but Sweaty didn't budge. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to lie to Dee, he seems nice."

"Lie?"

"You don't seem alright, is the thing." He said surprisingly sternly

"Well no. I've immeasurably fucked up."

"I wouldn't say that." Sweaty mumbled "we care about you, you know that right?"

Murdoc chuckled darkly. "Sure you do." As he fished another cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a frown etched onto his face. He just felt so empty recently, and looking over at Sweaty, he figured he might've found a solution to that.

"Say, Sweaty, what if you swung by my place tomorrow night..."

He'd accepted, hence Murdoc behaving so overly happy the next school day that 2D was almost scared by it. Had he completely forgotten the previous day's fight? Or was he in denial? He did seem somewhat jittery past his smiling face, and black, heart-covered sweater, and so 2D figured it was the thirs option of: He was hiding his feelings because he was ashamed.

Nervously, he approached the shorter boy.

"Hi Muds!"

Murdoc flinched, yelping quietly as he opened his locker door. "What do you want, Dents?" He grumbled tiredly, glaring at 2D from underneath his shaggy fringe. 2D began to grow anxious.

"S-sorry, I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me...I mean, Sweaty said you're fine so-"

"Oh, well I am a bit miffed, if it wasn't obvious." He spoke in a condescending tone, which made 2D feel extremely uncomfortable. It was almost cruel, really, Murdoc knew how to get to him. It was usually through guilt-tripping and fishing for sympathy, but he seemed so cold this time.

"Why at me? I was trying to help you?"

"Yeah? Well you did a fine fucking job didn't you?"

"You know that wasn't my fault, maybe they were right!"

Murdoc slammed the door with a metallic 'crash' drawing the attention of several other students, them beginning to murmur to each other in speculation. "Fuck off Stu, And don't bother finding me, I'll be with Sweaty and I'd rather you not interrupt." 

"Muds I-" but before he could finish, Murdoc was running off, and 2D hadn't gotten anywhere with him, instead being left alone with the judgemental stares of his peers.

It didn't seem like there was anything he could do at the time, and so he sought out Paula, since she was the only person he wasn't upset at. He eventually found her in the library, and she seemed to immediately perk up at his prescence.

"Stu! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since Wednesday!"

"Paula quieten down!" He whisper-shouted "this is the library." 

Paula nodded "Right, sorry I was just worried."

"Why's that?" 2D inquired, pulling out a chair and sitting beside her. She sighed, beginning the tap her acrylic nails rhythmically against the pages of the book she'd been reading.

"Well, a lot of things have been going wrong lately, and apparently there's some sick, cannibalistic murderer going after guys our age and I just....I don't want you to get hurt..." The fear in her voice was quite obvious, and 2D felt extremely bad for getting angry about her the day before. She cared about him, clearly, how could he get mad at her for that?

"I'll be fine, Paula." He smiled at her reassuringly, and she returned it, finally! A human interaction that didn't end in a fucking screaming match! Feeling somewhat more confident, hecplaced his hand over hers and she rested her head on his shoulder, not particularly caring about whether it counted as PDA or not.

"Stu?" The pale girl said timidly "Can I sleep at yours tonight? That way we can walk home together." The way she phrased it made it sound like something done out of love, and to assure his safety but by now he knew it meant they were probably going to shag, and he truly didn't have a problem with that. He figured, that after everything that had happened over the past few days, they could both use some 'stress relief'.

By the end of the school day though, it turned out they didn't need to take any safety precautions (walking home of course, safe sex is important) because the 'sick, cannibalistic murderer' that they were fearing wasn't targeting them. No, he was waiting in an empty house on the other side of town, and Sweaty was on his way to join him there.

Murdoc had written the address on the back of his hand after finding him at school that morning. It was slightly smudged, but still legible, although he did wonder if he'd misread it. This was only because the lights were all off aside from a flickering orange glow in one window, and there was a 'for sale' sign dug into the lawn at the front, which you typically don't see if someone actually lived in a house. 

However, he figured that maybe they were going to use this place to fuck and leave it at that. Sure, it seemed pretty sketchy, but maybe they couldn't do it at his house, and it wasn't like there were any hotels around. Therefore, he shrugged, dismissing any hesitance he had, walking up to the building and pushing open the unlocked door.

He looked around the hallway, not seeing any sign of Murdoc, and so he decided to walk up the stairs. He was slow and shaky as he did, not trusting how dishevelled they looked. Once he reached the landing, he decided to follow the orange glow that was the only thing providing him any sort of vision aside from the streetlights peering through the windows.

When he opened the second door, he was led to what was presumably a bedroom, which made sense considering the activities they had planned.

"Heh, dicks." Sweaty said to himself, looking around for any sign of his green fuckbuddy.

However, there was no sign of him, only a dimly lit room scattered with candles that were topped with flickering orange flames. "Murdoc?" He called, wondering if maybe the other had been making some sort of elaborate joke by asking him out. After all, Murdoc was popular, and Sweaty was literally a fucking clown.

He began to feel a mixture of nervousness and disappointment stir in his gut, spinning on his heel to turn around and leave, dejected, until

"Hey Sweaty." Murdoc smiled, his pointed teeth on display. He seemed to have materialised in front of the other boy out of nowhere, having been too quiet for Sweaty to hear him from behind. The clown was startled to say the least, quickly trying to regain composure as he didn't want to ruin the night.

"Hi, I uh, followed the address" He paused "which...you know cos I'm here, I, um-" He was interrupted by a finger being pressed against his lips. Murdoc took a step closer to him until their chests were touching, placing a hand on his shoulder and pressing their bodies together.

He brought his other hand down, running it over Sweaty's neck before moving down to his chest. The clown blushed as Murdoc practically felt him up.

"You want this, yeah?" Murdoc asked, stopping his movements p, and Sweaty nodded eagerly, happy to continue.

That was until Murdoc pulled back, and Sweaty's breath hitched at the sight. The other boy's jaw began to unhinge itself, like a snake's, his teeth growing more jagged and eyes darkening. Sweaty had no fucking clue what he was seeing but it was horrifying enough for him to back away, unable to go further than a few metres due to the candles surrounding him. Murdoc was quick to follow him. 

The monstrous boy shrieked and lunged forward, clawed fingers reaching to land themselves in the paler boy's flesh. Out of reflex, Sweaty lifted an arm to shield himself, not having planned to die here.

His attempts at protection were quite useless in the end. Sure, this was better than having his throat torn out, but he still didn't enjoy the feeling of two rows of needle-like teeth sinking into the skin of his arm. Blood was beginning to bead around them, dripping from every seperate puncture wound. Sweaty screamed, and it didn't overcome the sound of tearing flesh.

Murdoc dug his nails into his shoulders, holding him in place as he pulled away vigorously, pulling his arm apart, the muscle and bone standing no chance against the dark haired boy's demonic hunger.

By the time the limb was detatched, Sweaty was faint, blood pouring and splurting from the rest of the arm, strings of flesh and muscle dangling from where they'd been severed. "Dammit, that's the one I jack off with" He giggled to himself woozily, masking his fear as best as he could.But, now completely certain he was going to die, he ran, or rather stumbled out of the room, his balance severely affected by the loss of his arm. 

Murdoc was caught off guard by the somewhat humourous statement, too dazed to run after the other immediately. It didn't seem he needed to, it turmed out, because by the time he rushed to the staircase, there was a trail of blood leading down to a semi unconscious Sweaty, blood pooling beneath his twitching body. His eyes were wide and glossy, and he was shaking, but he could hardly be called awake.

Murdoc figured he couldn't be called alive either, leaving with his arm between his teeth, certain that it would be sufficient as a meal at least for this week.

And at the same time this had been going on, Paula and 2D had been having a much grander time than their friends, both of them in the blue haired boy's room, with their bodies close, lips pressed together, smiling between every kiss.

Paula was seated in 2D's lap, bringing her weight down every so often which elicited quiet moans from the lanky boy as she grinned, pleased with the power she had over him. In all honesty, 2D was too, often enjoying not having to put on an assertive persona when he was truly wasn't anything of the sort.

Unfortunately for them, though, 2D paused his movement, consequently halting Paula's synced grinding as well. The experience was suddenly much less pleasurable than it had been mere seconds before, and 2D's face fell.

"Stu? What's wrong?" Paula asked, concern evident in her tone, making the annoyance that was also present see irrelevant. She grew more worried as she heard his breathing speed up, beginning to hyperventilate as he tried to crawl away. She clambered off of him, Sitting back on the mattress, confused as he brought his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly as he shakily whispered, clesrly unable to truly express what had frightened him so deeply.

"Something's wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm a 12 year old posting badly written angsty undertale sans x reader fics on wattpad or something.


	4. Sweaty fucking lived?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuh this makes no sense and i havent proof read and i hate it so much but i gotta post sOmEtHiNg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -blood  
> I think that's it???

2D didn't know where he was going, but he was running out of his room and to his mother's car before Paula could question him further. All he could distinguish was the flashes of urgency running through his mind. Fucking Hell he didn't even have his driver's liscence, and yet he was rushing to an unknown destination with an intense feeling of panic thrumming through his veins.

He felt a simultaneous mix of relief and confusion fill him as he pulled into the cul-de-sac of a half-built part of the town, 'To Let' and 'For Sale' signs dotting every grass verge. Whatever force had dragged him there urged him out of the car in a frantic state, running to the door of a house numbered 69. He almost gagged when he arrived to the door, a pool of blood seeping from underneath the door.

Fearfully, he tried to open the door, the wooden slab moving a good few inches before hitting something dull with a squelch accompanied by a thud. He felt his stomach drop as he tried to scoot through the gap, only to be met with another horrific sight. Sweaty.

He was sprawled out across the bloodied carpet, groaning lowly as he twitched on the floor, blood seeping from his head and pooling beneath where his arm should have been. 2D couldn't help but wretch at the sight. He may not be close to Sweaty but nevertheless, finding someone near dead in such a state would be horrifying to anyone.

With shaky hands, he pulled out his phone, trying desperately to wrack his brain for what the emergency number was, 999? 911? Fuck, it was all getting jumbled in his head and he didn't know what to do, punching in the numbers until the dialtone sounded. It hurt his head, but he put the device to his ear, stammering.

"H-h-hello?"

"Yes hi, this is 911, what's your emergency?"

"I-I, uh , my f-friend-" Could he call Sweaty a friend? A friend of a friend? He didn't want to be disrespectful, not when he might be-No, not the time "He uh, he's hurt, there's uh, there's a lot of blood and I-"

"Okay honey slow down if you can, have you checked the pulse?"

Ah the pulse, that was important right? 2D fell to his knees beside the semi-conscious boy, trying to control his trembling for long enough to lift Sweaty's remaining arm (the fact that there was only one was sickening alone) hesitantly pressing two fingers to his wrist. He could feel movement and he wasnt sure if it was a beat or his hands spasming as he tried to keep his grip.

"Uh, i think so?"

"Okay, and do you think you can bring him here? Do you need an ambulance?" Ah fuck, they couldn't afford that, but his hands were shaking, he barely knows how to fucking drive and, shit, Sweaty was going to die and it was gonna be his fault and, FUCK, why was it so hard to think? 

Bringing a hand across his face with a loud slap, 2D tried to clear his head, taking deep, yet unsteady breaths as he hooked an arm under each of Sweaty's shoulders, lifting him enough to switch to carrying him bridal style, trying his best to support the shorter boy's head. 

He felt like he was on fire, why had he come here? What the fuck possessed him into driving to such an obscure place? It was hard to care much in the moment however, too busy trying to avoid getting arrested, or killing Sweaty accidentally, because lord knows he could manage. The questions could be answered later, because now, he was just happy he'd arrived in time.

The arrival to the building and what happened after he'd entered were all a blur, it was just a montage of questions being hurled at him and him being unable to answer due to his own shaking and stammering, and he was fairly certain he'd thrown up a few times before he drove home, parking haphazardly before stumbling into his house.

He still had coppery scented blood caked over his hands and soaked into his clothes, the cerise liquid now beginning to congeal, dry, crack and peel from his hands. It had seeped under his nails and into every crevice of his skin, and despite how much he'd already emptied his stomach, he gagged at the sight, wrapping his arms around himself and curling as he tried not to cry. 

There was no wailing, no ugly sobbing, only shaking, and burning, hot tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he felt the adrenaline die off and shock, sadness and fear set in. He knew Sweaty would be okay, he knew he did well, but there was still a voice crying out in the back of his mind telling him that this wasn't over, he hadn't saved anyone, and things would continue to go wrong. It frightened him,

Or at least it did then, because when he woke up, shivering on the couch the next morning, he felt numb. He dragged himself off from the cushions, walking to his room to get changed, still covered in blood from the previous night. His parents weren't home, as per usual, and honestly he was glad they weren't.

As much as he'd love some comfort, his parents weren't the best at providing it, either invalidating his emotions unintentionally, or coddling him and treating him like he was a toddler who couldn't care for himself. Hell, he really couldn't imagine how they'd react if they saw him now, splattered with blood and completely monotone as he forced himself to shower.

In the end he skipped breakfast, feeling too sick to stomach anything, he didn't care if he'd regret it later in the day, because right now, all he cared about was getting to school and pretending everything was normal as he did so. However, when he arrived to the highschool, it only grew increasingly difficult.

He could hear judgemental mumbling, and feel worried glances mixed with disgusted glares burn into him. It was probably about the previous night, well fuck it was obviously about that. Already frightened by the rumours and gossip that had clearly spread, he tried not to think about how they found out so much so fast. Oh well, word goes far when you live in a small town.

Ignoring the chatter surrounding him, he approached his locker sluggishly, not noticing when Murdoc appeared beside him. It was a common thing between the two of them, Murdoc would sneak up on the taller boy as he was rummaging through his belongings and they'd laugh it off, this time however, 2D flinched violently, staggering away.

Murdoc was startled by the intense reaction, lifting his hands defensively as he chuckled nervously. "Woah Two-Dents, calm ya tits, I just wanted to see if you were okay." His tone softened as the sentence went on, and 2D could tell he was fearful. "Sweaty didn't show up yesterday and I figured he didn't want me, but....uh" 

"He was too busy getting his arm torn off and head cracked open?" 2D finished for him, glaring. The green skinned boy had seemed awfully pissed off at him the previous day, and this wasn't going to fix it. In all honesty he was just worried that the only reason Murdoc wasn't mad was because he felt sorry for him. 

2D's distrust faded slightly, however, when he watched Murdoc flinch at the statement, mentally chastising himself for the abundance of information he'd blurted out. However, before he could rush out an apology, Murdoc asked nervously. "Shall we go find the other lot, see how they're doing?"

"Sure"

The school site wasn'r very large, and so it didn't take long for the group to reunite, but for 2D the journey had felt like hours. He didn't know how everyone already knew about Sweaty. Maybe someone had seen him in the hospital and told a friend, who told another and the list goes on, that seemed quite likely and the theory was only further backed up when he arrived.

Noodle was intertwined in a sideways hug with greasy, the both of them crying quietly as Russel sat beside them, solemnly silent as he rubbed Noodle's back. The sight would have been heartbreaking had 2D seen it any other time, but he was simply too shaken up, a storm on paranoia, distrust and numbness raging within him.

As Murdoc and his blue haired friend approached the rest, though, they received no acknowledgement apart from an unenthusiastically mumbled 'hey' from Russel. 2D would have greeted him, but he had a lump in his throat and his stomach was swirling.

"Hey uh, I see you heard about....um." Murdoc muttered, trailing off and gesturing to the rest, 2D was grateful that the other had spoken up instead. Noodle nodded, sniffling.

"We figured it was just a rumour, you know?" She wiped her cheeks "This one guy said he saw him being rushed to the ICU, and he texted his friends, and before you know it I'm being told that 'that weird clow, phil got fuckin obliterated by the local cannibal'"

Russel picked up from where she left off, taking note of how shaky her voice was growing. "She called me and we decided to check with the hospital, and what do you know, he's in surgery."

Greasy's breath hitched, another bout of smoky, mascara tinted tears rolling down her face. Noodle pulled her into another hug, taking her hand and gently stroking her knuckles with her thumb, trying to soothe the distressed girl. "We know he's alive, it's just quite surprising. You think there's nothing to worry about with these things, and next thing you know..." The sentence didn't really need to be finished, the shock they'd all experienced was already apparent enough, Noodle sitting in silence before Greasy tapped her shoulder timidly, pulling her over to whisper something into her ear.

A surprised look crossed Noodle's face as she glanced at 2D, then back to her girlfriend, nodding before swerving around to her blue haired friend. "Sorry to ask, but Greasy heard that you were there?"

2D felt his heart drop into his stomach as the nausea he'd been fighting back returned. His vision was swimming and his hands were beginning to shake as he croaked out a "y-yes."

The others gasped quite dramatically, their eyes growing clouded with pity Greasy then stood abruptly, marching a few steps over before hesitantly wrapping her arms around him. 2D was speechless, mouth agape and eyes wide as the taller of the two breathed softly.

"Thank you."

How was he supposed to respond? What was she thanking him for? 'Saving' Sweaty? He was almost too late, in fact, he may as well have been considering the state he'd been in when 2D had found him. His hands were beginning to shake, and he was thankful when she pulled away with a smile, almost tempted to shove her off if she hadn't.

He took a step back, wrapping his arms around himself, staring at the ground.

"I was too late."

Noodle's gaze grew concerned and Murdoc stared, almost astonished by the state 2D was working himself into. He cautiously approached the taller boy, reaching out a hamd as he nervously laughed.

"C'mon Dee, He's alive isn't he? No need for all that self doubt-"

"YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT I SAW, MURDOC! NONE OF YOU DID!" He shrieked, growing frustrated by the new demeanor everyone was displaying. However, his small outburst was immediately washed away by a flood of guilt.

God, they were even closer to the clown than he was and yet he had the audacity to act like they weren't grieving correctly, fucking hell he was awful. Why was everything going wrong lately? 

Ans why did Murdoc seem so off? He was completely silent the entire time aside from a failed attempt at comfort and a greeting. It was putting 2D off to say the least. Murdoc really hasn't been right recently, less caring, more hostile, 2D could just feel that something was up, boys getting brutalised was one thing, but Mirdoc was possibly even more confusing.

Nevertheless, the bell sounded through the air, interrupting the heartfelt conversation they'd been engaging in. Murdoc frowned as he said goodbye, looking ashamed, whilst the rest either waved or simply said 'see ya'v wishing him well.

His limbs felt like lead as he walked to his classes, feeling almost as dead as he looked. People stared at him when he walked in, which was to be expected considering how he was one of the main subjects of all the recent 'gossip'. He couldn't for the life of him understand why highschool kids were such dicks, preferring to spread rumours rather than ask him about the situation. It pissed him off, truly.

The moment he was in the room, he forced himself to find a seat as quickly as he could in his current state, desperate to stop being the centre of attention. This see,ed to fail quite spectacularly, because even with his head against his arms, pressed into the desk, he was still tapped on the shoulder by a way-too-eager girl sitting in front of him.

"Hey!"

"Hi." He grumbled, not particularly in the mood to socialise.

"Stu Pot, right?"

"Yeah?"

"You were at melody lane that night, weren't you?" She smiled, looking unusually happy considering she was unearthing something that had truly traumatised the boy. It was the start of a series of tragedies in his life, and truly, he didn't want to think about it. "Did you see Low shoulder?"

"What?"

"The band."

Oh, those pricks. Not wanting to be rude, he nodded slowly, scepticism etched deeply into his features as the girl's grin only widened.

"You know their new song is an anthem now? I figured you might wanna perform a cover if we can't get the real thing here for prom. You know, cos you sing, they're rising." She shrugged as if it was such a simple statement, 'oh yeah, just remind yourself of a near death experience for our entertainment.'

"Bullshit, an anthem for what?" He raised his voice, beginning to grow quite disgruntled by her attitude and abundant enthusiasm. She remained ignorant and pressed onwards.

"You know, for the loss we've all experienced. They were there too, they saved people, so we should give them something back!"

"They didn't do shit." He spat, pushing his chair from his desk and marching out of the classroom. He figured he'd call him mum and ask her to pick him up, because he genuinely felt sick by now. He couldn't believe that stupid fucking band was profiting off of their suffering, after what they did to Murdoc.

Then again, he wasn't sure of that, the shortse boy had never explained the events of that fucked up night. Maybe it was time for a confrontation?

Nah.

He trudged to the toilets, calling his mother in a stall near tears as he explained the unmanageable feelings that had been plagueing him. She agreed and so he marched down to the office to leave, his smile brightening when he saw her.

There was concern and worry spread through her features as he approached.

"Stu? You said you felt sick?"

"Only emotionally."

"Well yeah, it's been rough."

"Truly." He laughed, happy to be showered by how caring she was. Sure, she wasn't thr most competent parent, but she loved her little boy, nothing would change that as they stepped into the car, driving in complete silence aside from the occasional sode-ways smirk followed by a quiet snicker from the both of them. 

"Stuart." His mother uttered one point in their journey, her tone oddly serious in comparison to before. Her eyes met hers in the mirror and he felt his stomach begin to tie itself up. "I had an odd dream last night, where you were screaming about demons and death and things, and Murdoc had you crucified."

The dream was nonsensical, as most dreams tend to be, but it struck a chord within him, fear shooting throughout him as her tone began to soften once more, her eyes still fixed on the road. "It scared me, do I figured... I don't know, I figured I'd tell you I love you, and I'm scared to lose you. Please be safe."

Her gaze diverted from the road as she turned to him for a single nod, and 2D remained shaken by the odd twist in the conversation. He felt like he couldn't trust anything anymore, it all seemed foreign, weird, eerie and awful. He hated it.

To make matters better, when he walked to his room, fully prepared to sulk, he shrieked, because there was Murdoc, sat on his bed twiddling his thumbs. He didn't know what the fuck was about to happen, but he was sure it wouldn't be amusing in the slightest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dumpster fire let's not lie


	5. Never trust indie boy bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad, again i'm sorry, i just kinda panic wrote the whole thing today. Also it's a flashback chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -blood  
> -death  
> -implied r/pe  
> -2doc????

"What in the actual fuck." 2D said, his tone flat despite the tremble in his words. Murdoc looked uneasy and he made eye contact with the taller boy, immediately looking away at anything else in the room before he pushed up from the bed. He reached out, taking a step towards 2D but he flinched back, stumbling away.

"2-Dents, I can expla-"

"WHAT THE FUCK."

"Fuck-Dents! I'll explain ju-"

"NO. HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN?!" 2D was shaking and backing away, startled as his back hit the wall, his breathing was speeding up rapidly and he could feel his heart pound. Murdoc was going to hurt him, he could feel it, he didn't trust him anymore. Something in his mind was screaming that the green skinned boy was mad, and 2D believed it.

However, his frantic state was greatly contrasted by the nonchalant shrug he got in response, along with a nod to an open window. Oh. Not ideal but certainly not the worst option. He calmed down slightly, still sceptical, but at least willing to come closer and lower his shaking hands.

Murdoc sighed in relief, also bringing his hands back down to fidget nervously. He wasn't sure how to explain the situation, and he was terrified that 2D simply wouldn't believe him, all very valid mind you. He took an unsteady breath and sat back down on the bed, swinging his legs over the side to lie down.

2D stared, confused before Murdoc stiffly patted the space next to him. He hesitated, forcing himself to walk over and lay beside him, his body tense and uncomfortable. He felt like his skin was crawling as he looked nervously at Murdoc, flinching when he began to speak.

"I think I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"You know what."

As weird as it was, he did. Somewhere distant in his mind he knew that Murdoc had sonething to do with all of it. With Sweaty, with Ethan, the fights they'd been having, the feelings in his soul, it was all him. It had always been about Murdoc. After they'd crashed and 2D had his eyes knocked about and nearly died, Murdoc had been there too. He's crashed but he saved him too, it all came back to Murdoc.

This time however, it seemed to be something so much more sinister, sonething that a blood transfusion wasn't going to fix.

"Dee..." Murdoc began, rolling over and hoisting himself up until he was straddling 2D. They made eye contact, and although it was brief, 2D blushed and Murdoc's expression grew bashful, cheeks reddening. He snaked his hands onto 2D's shoulders before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

The kiss was soft, and gentle, until it grew more heated, and before they knew it they were grinding against each other with quiet gasps. That was, until Murdoc's pointed teeth grazed 2D's neck. The blue haired boy's breath caught in his throat, because suddenly it was that night again, he was pinned to the wall, a blood-soaked Murdoc devouring his skin. 

Panickedly, he shoved Murdov away, hyperventilating as the green skinned boy yelped in surprise, tumblimg to the floor. Both boys had expressions filled with fear, their eyes wide and hands shaking. However, after a gulp and a minute or so of biting his nails and rocking himself back and forth, Murdoc regained his prior confidence.

"Fucking hell Dents, what was that?" He asked, exasperated and glaring.

Y-you were- that time when you- you-"

Murdoc's expression softened at the realisation. "Oh Stu, I would never hurt you like that-" he stopped when he was met with an unconvinced glare "again, I mean, I-I really wasn't myself."

2D scoffed, and although it was barely distinguishable, he rolled his eyes. "You don't need to tell me twice." And Murdoc laughed dryly in response, before a tense silence overtook the both of them. They remained, simply staring at each other, 2D looking inquisitive in comparison to Murdoc's solemn face.

"I died Dee."

"What?"

"I fucking died, and I came back, but I'm not me I-"

"What happened?!"

"Satan, Dee, I'll get there Just..." He pauses "You know those 'low shoulder' guys?"

2D nodded, how could he not?

"Totally evil."

The fire had been traumatic and Murdoc couldn't deny that he was in some state of shock. His hands were numb and he felt hot and cold all over, like his skin was melting off of a frozen skeleton. He didn't know why he followed them into their van but it seemed like a good idea at the time, especially if he could get a good shag out of it.  
He figured it would make for good stress relief.

However, the trip didn't seem to be what he'd initially thought. He'd told them his address, he figured they'd drop him off and he could spend the night walking back to fetch the car ready for in the morning, but that possibility seemed less and less likely as they continued to drive. Anxiety was clawing at his gut, he needed to get the car back by the morning or else there would be consequences, that's what he'd been told.

Suddenly, his train of thought was halted as the smooth sound of the road beneath them was transformed into a bumpy, jostling forest floor, the sound of twigs snapping filling Murdoc's ears. His nerves were stirring and his eyes were growing bleary, he knew he was panicking. Why would they be taking him into the woods if not to-

Fuck. 

He had to escape somehow, whether it was to avoid a beating from his father or an assault in the woods. Fraintically, his mismatched eyes scanned the van, looking for anything he could use to get out. Instead, he was only met with menacing, cocky grins of the band looking down at him from where they were sat along the benches.

Feeling even more terrified than before, he looked around on the dirty, carpeted floor of the vehicle, determined to get out. Eventually, his eyes landed on a book that he recognised all too well, an inverted crucifix printed on the cover. The book was next to a pile of rope and what appeared to be a leather sheath, and Murdoc was beginning to truly panic.

"Wow, isn't that funny" he said laughing nervously "we're all satanists in here!" He continued, tapping his fingers against his knees as the band's singer grabbed his shoulder. Murdoc yelped and flinched violently as the man whispered into his ear.

"You know you don't have to talk if you don't want to." But before he could respond, the van came to a sudden stop, and Murdoc was yanked backwards, one arm around his neck with the other hand cupped over his mouth, forcing his screams to stay muffled. He kicked and shrieked, and even tried to scratch at the singer's arms, the deep scarlet gashes doing nothing to stop him.

"Stop fucking struggling." The man instructed, frustration evident in his tone "Seriously, we don't wanna make this any harder than it needs to be." 

The words hardly did anything to comfort murdoc, only making him thrash around further in the man's grip. He truly didn't know what they were planning, but if it involved a knife and a book about the occult, he knew his blood was involved.

The band eventually hopped out of the van, dragging Murdoc with them by the throat. Tears were filling the boy's eyes and spilling over his cheeks, leaving dark streaks of mascara down his cheeks. He was frantic as he began to cry and scream once more, his entire body filled with nothing but fear.

"Please don't do this! Please, please, you can sell your own soul if it's a sacrifice you want! Please!" He pleaded, his words near to unintelligable from the heavy sobbing.

The man only laughed cruelly, throwing murdoc against a tree leaning towards the ground. The green skinned boy yelped and grunted as a sharp pain shot through his back, but he had no time to recover before the rest of the band were tying him up.

The rough surface of the rope felt like it was melting into his skin and he continued to cry, never in his life had he felt so afraid. Not even his father made him feel this kind of fear, because he knew his father, at the very least, probably wasn't going to kill him. Things were different here, in the woods, with several strangers and tied to a tree. 

There was no escape.

The singer pressed a finger to his lips, a sadistic expression stretched onto his face as he spoke coldly.

"Yannow what Murdy, we didn't wanna have to do this."

Murdoc shook his head, smiling widely in an almost hysterical fate. "Y-you don't have to, you- please-" He was cut off by a harsh slap across his face, leaving him speechless as more tears glinted in his eyes at the stinging in his cheek.

"Murdoc, honey, if you keep being a little bitch about it, we won't play as nice. Now, do you know how hard it is to make it as a band these days?!"

"Well yeah, I have one-" he murmured childishly

"Shut up! It's just that there are so many of us" the man whined dramatically "and success is too hard, so, Satan is our only hope!"

"So here's how this is gonna go." Murdoc's eyes widened as the man winked at him, pulling the blade out of its sheath as it's smooth, silver surface glinted in the moonlight. "I'm gonna kill you, He's gonna wear your face, and hopefully our Dark Lord will make us popular, got it?"

"Wait, i'm gonna what?"

"Calm down bro i was kidding about that." He chuckled, turning to his bandmate and reaching a hand out reassuringly, however, the smile on his face dropped entirely when he turned back to Murdoc, whose wide eyes were focused on him as he shook in terror. The singer's eyes were cold and emotionless as he nonchalantly continued. "You though." He laughed humourously "you've still gotta die."

Murdoc tried to struggle against his restraints, trembling and crying uncontrollably as he grew increasingly hopeless, he begged for his life, sobbing, but it did nothing to stop them. Eventually the singer was stood over him, and Murdoc cried harder out of desparation.

"Please don't do this." He pleaded as their eyes met.

"Sorry Bud, but we're too underrated for our liking."

He plunged the knife into Murdoc's chest, laughing as the boy screamed louder and more blood curdlingly than before, ripping it out of him before slamming it back down with the weight of his entire body. There was another cry as the man repeated the action, over and over and over, pulling and tearing out chunks of flesh and fabric, spraying thick scarlet blood over everything around them. It burned and stang for what felt like ages until everything seemed to stop, he went still. That night, Murdoc died, pain consuming every other feeling and vision going dark as his cries echoed out to no-one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't never seen two pretty best friends.


	6. Hot girl shit aka a god complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah so this is honestly a mess and picks up from the last chapter, as usual i didn't proof read so it might make so sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs:  
> -fire  
> -smoking  
> -blood  
> -slight gore  
> -death???  
> -self inflicted injury

"Wait!" 2D interrupted suddenly "If you died, how are you here?"

"Well i was gonna explain that before you cut me off, Dullard." Murdoc snapped back harshly, sighing and wringing his hands."as well as I can, that is, it's not like i know what's going on either."

"How the fuck do you not? You're the one who's all fucked up." 2D raised his voice slightly, becoming irritated by the lack of reasoning the other boy was giving. Murdoc seemed to shrink into himself slightly, wrapping his arms around himself and shaking his head.

"I don't think I can explain it Dee, I did bad things." He received a deadpan expression in return and rolled his eyes "Okay worse than usual, I was just..."

Starving.

He opened his eyes, everything seeming dark and bleary as he groaned, his entire body wracked with pain in the form of a throbbing ache, pulsing from his chest. What the fuck happened? How was he awake? Or even alive?. Grunting, he weakly tried to move, pushing himself into a sitting position with his back against a tree. Everything was blurry and he didn't know why, but it scared him.

He was shaking, he couldn't see, he felt like his skin was melting off at the same time as being absolutely freezing. He couldn't focus on stopping his trembling however, because there was only one thing he could truly distinguish in his mind. Hunger, an animalistic, feral hunger that was clawing away at him from the inside. It drew his attention away from the congealed blood soaking his torso and instead to how his stomach felt like an empty, bottomless pit.

Slowly, he stood up, his bones clicking and muscles straining. He didn't feel like himself at all. He was forced into the tree beside him as soon as he tried to move, his knees cracking beneath his weight, legs buckling. Weakly, he groaned. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart, blood rushing through his ears as they rang, a high pitched squeal encompassing it all. He was just so hungry.

He staggered forwards, a stab of pain shooting from his chest, the vague memory of a silver blade being plunged into it coming to mind. Fear and agony shot through him as he gagged, lurching and wretching until a thick, obsidian goo poured from his lips. He choked and spluttered, tears filling his eyes as his stomach began to ache. He needed to eat.

Before he left to find something, however, he lifted away the torn shreds of his bloody shirt, desperate to find the source of his suffering. Wincing, he peeled the crimson stained fabric from his skin, letting out a strangled cry as his gaze met a gaping wound. It no longer appeared to be oozing blood but rather closing up. The sight of his own flesh pulsing and stretching to fix the mess of his injuries sent a new wave of nausea rushing though him. He dry heaved, and with each gag, a pang of pain rippled through his torso.

He gulped, sighing and messily wiping his mouth, stumbling across the rough terrain. Every so often, his knees would go weak and his ankles would fold beneath him, sending him falling into a tree or onto the dirt floor. He groaned, persevering and standing up once more, takimg note of how the pain grew more and more bearable as he went along.

After what felt like hours of clumsily treading through the woodland, Murdoc arrived at a road. He nearly cried in relief at the sight of houses with bright windows and a clear cement path, waving his hands up and down in small, fast movements as he tried to calm himself. Even in his overwhelmed state, he could only think to go to 2D. If he went home in such a state, without the car, his father would have him killed a second time. 

He was disoriented and his vision was blurred with tears, but it wasn't hard to recognise the street he was stumbling down. The town was small enough for everyone to have been everywhere, meaning he and 2D had gotten high in the woods boardering the town more times than they could count. His memory felt foggy, fuck, everything felt foggy but he figured he knew the way around pretty well.

Cautiously, he proceeded to weave his way around roads and houses until he reached 2D's front porch and-

"You don't need to explain this bit." 2D mumbled, folding his arms.

"And you don't need to interrupt." Murdoc spat back, glaring until he began to take notice of 2D's discomfort, his expression softening as he sighed. "But, I uh....I suppose you were there so I may as well not go over it?" 

It was obvious that he was unsure of his response but the blue haired boy seemed to take it well, his defensive posture growing less tense as he hummed in agreement. The room went quiet and Murdoc took the silence as an indication to continue.

He'd rushed out of 2D's house in the end, fearful of his own actions. The other boy was terrified and Murdoc couldn't fathom why he'd tried to take advantage of it. To make matters worse, he'd tried to eat 2D. Not even in a sexual way, which was very out of character. He'd pictured himself tearing the taller boy's flesh with his teeth, lapping at his blood.

It was all so fucked, and he had no idea what to do, apart from maybe go home.

Or rather the house he happened to live in, he'd hardly call it a home. Once he'd sorted himself out he could steal the car, live in there, right? Hannibal was away at university, and Sebastian was a fucking twat. If he got rid of him, he'd have a solution, (a temporary one at the very least) and nobody would have to know.

Reluctantly, he trudged back through the streets, feeling more and more fatigued despite the short length of the distance he'd had to travel. This was the best option he had unless he wanted to be dragged to a hospital involuntarily or mugged by a hobo. It didn't seem entirely unfathomable for him to go through with it either. If a stupid Indie boy band could murder him for fame, then he could murder his father for food, it made sense really. 

He eventually arrived at the dishevelled front door, not surprised in the slightest by the lack of light coming from inside the building. Slowly, he lifted an arm, weakly pushing the door open. Of course it wasn't locked. His arm fell limply to his side and he stepped in hesitantly, however, before he could seek out his father, the man stepped out in front of him.

"Where the fuck have you been." He grumbled, his speech somewhat slurred. Murdoc wasn't in the mood.

"Out, around the town." He laughed humourlessly as he spoke, rolling his eyes.

"Don't speak to me in that tone you ungrateful little shit!" Sebastian began to raise his voice, the gritty tone reminiscent of nails scraping along a chalkboard. Murdoc didn't take the time to respond, reacting quite unexpectedly.

Unexpected, of course, in this scenario, meant that Murdoc threw himself forward, sinking his teeth into his father's throat. They were like needles, tearing out his jugular in a rapid movement accompanied by a garbled scream. Thick spurts of blood shot from the man's neck, further coating murdoc in the crimson fluid.

Murdoc shoved his father to the floor harshly, almost laughing as he watched him choke on blood and viscera. The man writhed and gargled on the wooden floor, clawing at the surface until he went limp, eyes going glassy.

Murdoc suddenly didn't feel starved anymore.

"And that's the whole fuckin mess so far." The green skinned boy said in a sarcastically proud voice, a tone of finality evident. Grimacing, he turned to face 2D, his face immediately falling when he saw the other boy. Written all over his expression was fear and disgust, and although it was understandable, murdoc wanted to recoil. "Look, Dents, I know it's fucked but-"

"You're a fucking liar." 2D declared coldly, his voice harsh enough to make the shorter boy flinch.

"I'm telling you the truth-"

"Really? You're acting like you're not a fucking cannibal. You're absolutely sick!" The taller boy yelled. Murdoc winced and brought his arms around himself, running his palms over his shoulders in an effort to self-soothe. 2D was growing frustrated by his silence. "Go on then! Give me one good reason why you're eating people, including our friends, let's hear it!"

Murdoc shook his head solemnly. "It ain't me Stu."

"Bullshit it's not y-"

"There's something living in my body and it's hungry. I tried to ignore it, I really did, but the hunger pangs hurt so badly and this thing forces it's way into control, there's nothing i can do." Unshed tears were glistening in his eyes, but 2D's scepticism wouldn't fade.

"You're really gonna blame the supernatural? You have a choice you know."

"Well they're real aren't they? Remember Del?"

"Mudz this is different."

"Oh you think I don't know that! Del was our friend, And I know whatever's making me this way isn't."

"You say that as if you didn't choose who to eat. If you were that desperate why couldn't you go for just anyone?" 2D was getting sick of Murdoc's overly poetic, 'woe is me' bevaiour by this point, opting to wait until he received a semi believable explanation for his actions, his annoyance growing as the other silently pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket.

He stared, appalled as Murdoc nonchalantly placed one of them between his lips, shaking the box towards the blue haired male cautiously. Begrudgingly, 2D carefully extracted a cig from it's cardboard prison and held it softly between his fingers, sitting in silence as murdoc fished for a lighter.

Quiet clicks sounded out through the empty air, accompanied by bright sparks until a small flame burst from the plastic object. Slowly, Murdoc raised it to the stick in his mouth, 2D leaning over and waiting for the dark haired boy to do the same for him. They both took puffs from the cigarettes, exhaling smoke in the form of mesmerisingly whispy swirls. 

"I don't think I can offer you anything reasonable, and I don't think I can make you trust me, but I swear that this isn't me. When I've eaten, it feels like I'm on top of the world, but when that fades...." He trailed off somewhat, pausing to take another deep inhale from the object pinched between his fingers "God, Dee, it's like I'm falling and it's unbearable because the lower i get, the louder the voice in my head screams at me to rip someone apart."

2D's dark gaze burned with pity and Murdoc frowned, not exactly aiming to illicit such a response. "I can't blame you if you don't believe me" He muttered cooly, removing the cancer stick from his mouth and flipping it over, jamming it into his arm. 2D yelped in both shock and horror, reaching out uselessly to pry Murdoc's arm away. He failed, the green skinned boy twisting the burning object into his skin as it sizzled.

2D was rendered speechless, watching with a morbid fascination as the other boy lifted his arm, a blistering burn clearly visible. The life of the injury was short lived however, as it seemed to heal almost instantly, 2D's emoty eyes wide with fear and Murdoc's staring flatly, accompanied by a monotone expression. 

"The thing is 2D" The boy's mismatched eyes rose to meet his, cruelty evident in their gaze "Disbelief won't change anything" He chuckled "I am a God."

2D was ready to protest the statement, but Murdoc was gone before he could even open his mouth, the window left wide open resulting in cold air biting at his skin, Fucking hell this was getting weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this so much i hope the next one won't be as bad lmak

**Author's Note:**

> O H B O Y that was something, sorry if it was terrible  
> I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, I hope y'all enjoyed :)) thanks for reading 💖


End file.
